Rules
In-game Rules 'Don't be a dick' *This is a serious roleplaying server. 'Use an appropriate roleplaying name.' *Do not use your Blockland username *If you need an idea, use a name generator . *Do not set your name to another character's unless they're dead. **If you're planning to disguise yourself as someone else you are allowed to steal their avatar, but you are not allowed to set your name theirs unless you are 100% sure they are dead 'No FailRP (Failure to Roleplay)' 'Keep the roleplay-chat clean' *Use proper grammar. **Instead of "wot r u doing", say "What are you doing..?". *Keep out-of-character stuff in the OOC or LOOC chat. **This includes 'RDM', 'FailRP', etc. *All roleplay chat should be relevant to the roleplay. **You may not roleplay as or mention MODERN factions (Ex. ISIS). 'Be a Realistic character' *Do not do anything your character in-rp wouldn't physically , seriously, and realistically do. **This includes randomly spazzing out, getting in people's faces for no real reason, etc. *Do not kill someone if your character has nothing to gain from it. **Roleplay it out instead. There is no need to cause unnecessary death. *And lastly, try to incorporate other people's roleplay ideas. We're all here to have fun :). 'When you're dead, stay dead (New Life Rule)' *Unless you were RDM'd, roll a new character. *When starting a new character, be original and don't act / look the same as your previous one. *You may be part of the same family as your latest character, but you cannot know how your previous character died, and can't go looking for the killer. 'No Random Deathmatch (RDM)' *If you are a ruler, such as a King, Queen, Commander, Captain, Regent, Prince, Princess or Lord you can be KILLED during specific events (you'll be notified). *You cannot attack for out-of-character reasons ('It was my destiny', 'I'm a serial killer', 'They killed me in Apex Legends' are all invalid). *You can only DOWN if they don't reveal their name. *You can only DOWN if you are interfering with an ongoing battle that you aren't a part of. **The people you attack have full right to fight back, and you may be killed. *Assassins / Sellswords will be held accountable for their kills. **You must know why are you hired. **The client will be responsible if they lie to you about the reason. 'Self defense' *If someone is attacking, you have the full right to kill them THEN AND THERE. *Where to apply self defense: **They pull out their weapon in a clear attempt to use it against you. **They swing or shoot at you. **It is only self defense if it's happening RIGHT NOW. 'Submit Guidelines' *You can tell someone to submit to you by telling them to do an action that isn't impossible (Ex. suicide). *You may DOWN if your target responds to your order with one of the following actoins: Running away, pulling out weapons or screaming for help. *You may KILL if your target disobeys you. 'Surviving death' *You may survive death if you choose to, as long as you roleplay out your injuries. *If you survive death, any existing vendettas towards your 'killer' are nulled. **You can still get a vendetta on them on events that happen following the death. 'No baiting' *Do not randomly swing at -or near -people without a valid reason - That can still count as RDM. **This includes shield bashing. 'Invasions may only occur as events, regulated by an admin' *If you want to invade a castle let an admin know ahead of time so they can set it up. 'Do not disconnect to avoid conflict' *If you are being chased and you leave, this is seen as avoiding a potential death. *If you crash you have two minutes to rejoin before it is interpreted as avoiding conflict. *If you have to leave while in conflict, make sure you tell people involved FIVE MINUTES before you disconnect. 'Do not disconnect when in a sit' *Unless you return soon, an admin will interpret your disconnect as ban evasion and you ban time will be doubled. 'No metagaming' *Do not communicate ANY in-character information information through out-of-character context that could harm another character. **This includes plotting against someone, breaking someone out of jail, telling about others' backstories and actions etc. when you shouldn't know them. *Your character cannot know others from the wiki (except if it's part of both of their backstory or if your character is very well-known). 'Have an OOC etiquette' *Be respectful in both OOC and sits. *No flaming in OOC or sits. *No spamming Wiki Rules 'No vandalizing / trolling' *This includes deleting pages, making non-sensual pages, hijacking pages, uploading content unrelated to MRP etc. 'No category spamming' *While creating categories is usually appreciated, we do not need categories for minor things such as "Characters with two moles on their face". Creating categories that's specific for an user, such as "Played by X" is not permitted. 'No flaming' *Do not bully others, or call them hurtful names. Try to stay civil 'No sockpuppeting / ban evading' *If you've been banned, do not try to cheat your way back with an another account or an IP change, it will only worsen your situation. 'Do not edit the page of someone's character without their permission' *Unless you want to fix some grammatical mistakes, but otherwise really don't, it's annoying. 'Do not make a character part of a house / family of someone else's character without their permission' *Self explanatory 'Edit wars' *In case of one, the users are to discuss the problem in a civil manner, either among themselves or on the page's talk page. If the users cannot come to an agreement, an admin may judge the situation. If the wars stretch out for too long, the article may get temporarily locked. Category:Instructions